One Week
by KTEW
Summary: When leaders change each week, you know things are gonna change FAST, since no one's style is the same. And Jamilla's is... no fighting. So Margo, Miss Pound-Them-Into-The-Ground, has to think of something else to do. And winds up breaking a LOT of laws.
1. Chapter 1

"Wisty…" I half-whispered, poking the girl floating 5 feet above her mattress.

"Wisty…" I said a louder, when she didn't respond.

"WISTY!" I yelled.

She gasped and fell, flailing.

"What? What's wrong?" she said, automatically sitting up and glancing around anxiously.

"It's 5 o'clock," I said, half deadpan, half amused.

She finally registered my face and let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh. Hey, Margo."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my left hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Reporting for duty, Captain!" she said with a salute.

I shook my head, smiling at her outfit. She'd managed to find a relatively unscarred pair of pajamas our size in the suitable department. As you'd think they would be in the most elegant department store in town, they were obviously expensive, made of unbelievably soft silk.

They were also covered in smiling bunnies.

Yeah, we're pretty small.

She glanced down at it and laughed herself. She looked back up and said, "I should probably change, shouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

She looked at me and noticed I was still wearing my own pajamas.

"What's up with the outfit?" she asked.

I sighed and plopped down on her mattress. She looked at me funny, but sat down next to me.

"No training today," I grumbled. "No duty, no fighting at all."

"Uh, why?" She looked more confused, which made the pjs and mess of auburn hair even more comical.

"Don't you know who this week's leader is?" I asked like it was obvious. Which it kinda was.

She shook her head.

"Who's the one person who would order no fighting for the whole week?" I asked.

She smirked a bit, realizing who I meant.

"Oh, Jamilla," we said at the same time.

We chuckled. Over the time since we rescued the kids from the prison, and the whole mess with The One, we'd become pretty good friends. We both had next to nothing to lose and a razor sharp attitude, and tended to go on a homicidal rampage at any mention of The One.

"So, why'd you wake me up at five again?" she asked, taking on the more familiar, almost cynical expression.

I shrugged. "Force of habit."

She nodded. "What are we gonna do for the next week?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess a week won't kill us. We've pushed the N.O. far enough back to be safe for that long, even if it's barely." I looked off, trying to think what almost 300 kids could do in an otherwise abandoned, half destroyed fancy department store. I thought about all of the things the Order banned. Music, art, books…

I grinned and looked back at Wisty.

"Let's break some laws."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd changed into my favorite purple cargo pants and a band shirt and was waiting for Wisty, keeping myself occupied by scheming up a few ideas on how this week would go. A few minutes later the walked over in jeans and a flame-print black T-shirt. Far too fitting.

"What are we doing first?" she asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail for once.

"You're putting your hair up," I observed.

She shrugged, tying it off. "It gets in the way. So, what are we doing?"

I grinned. "Just follow." I motioned for her to and led her over several still-sleeping kids and halfway across the store. I glanced around the rack we were half-hiding behind and saw, just as expected, Sasha and Emmett talking quietly. They were sitting side by side, their backs to me. Perfect.

I gestured for Wisty to stay there, snuck up behind the boys, grabbed Sasha's guitar from where it was lying right behind him, and ran, making sure not to make any noise. Wisty was right behind me, obviously trying not to laugh.

I got back to the general area of where we slept and we both doubled over from laughing, our hands covering our mouths to block and sound.

"Oh, God, what's he gonna do when he finds out?" Wisty asked, holding back laughter and whispering so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

I shrugged, trying to stop laughing, myself. "Probably get pretty annoyed, but nothing too bad. As long as we don't damage it, at least."

She grinned, plopped down onto the floor, crossed her legs, picked the guitar up from where I'd half-dragged it, put it on her lap, and strummed a quiet chord.

"You play?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded, hesitated, and shrugged. "Well, a little. You?"

I nodded. "Been taking lessons since I was five, actually." I took it from her, put it in my lap, and strummed a warm-up chord. I looked back up at her. "What do you wanna hear first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3! It took me so long because I was originally gonna reread the first book before I did this. Didn't get to, so... Sorry if Sasha's OOC. ^^; R&R!**

* * *

><p>I slid into the front of the store, plugged the guitar in, and turned the amp up. Wisty stepped up next to me, half-dragging a mic stand.<p>

"Do I wanna know where you found that?" I asked, amused.

"Probably not," she said, plugging it in.

I managed not to laugh. "Ready?"

She nodded, grinning evilly, and took the mic off the stand.

I started playing, almost wishing I had a bass. We'd agreed on a song that we both knew a few minutes ago, as well as deciding not to wait until everyone was up.

"Say!" I half-yelled into the mic.

"Hey!" Wisty responded. We'd already woken up a couple of kids.

I kept playing, while Wisty just nodded her head to the music, waiting for her part. When it finally came up, she was still grinning.

"_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_"

I glanced up from my fingers on the strings and saw that half of the kids were up. Wisty met my eyes and flashed me a grin before carrying on.

"_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line_

_To find_–"

"Margo!"

I stopped playing, my fingers tripping over the chord in surprise and creating a loud discord and a bit of feedback, and looked over to find Sasha glaring at me.

"Why do you have my guitar?" he demanded.

"Aw, we were just taking care of it for you," I said easily, slipping it off and setting it on the ground.

"Run," Wisty whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip slightly to keep myself from laughing and followed her lead.


End file.
